


I'm Tired.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Protective Jensen Ackles, References to Depression, Tired Jared, understanding Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jensen talks to Jared after having a hard time filming Prophet and Loss.





	I'm Tired.

Jensen watched Jared cry the whole back home after filming. He squeezed the younger man's hand gently. Once they got home, younger man got out of the SUV and went to the into the house without saying a word. 

“We have the weekend off.” Jensen said. 

“Okay, I'll see you guys Monday.” 

Jensen got out of the SUV and went into the house. He locked the door behind. He took off shoes and jacket. 

*****

Jensen walked into their bedroom and saw the younger man sitting on the edge of the bed. He saw Jared's shoulders shaking from crying. The older man sat on the bed next to him and he pulled into a hug and held him closely. 

“That was like a fucking nightmare. I've never messed up that badly before.” Jared said softly. 

“It happens to best of us. Tell me what's going on?” He asked. 

“I'm just tired Jack.” 

“Like normal tired or mentally tired?” 

“Both. I can feel myself slipping into Sam's head space and I don't like it.” 

“Maybe you should call you're therapist and make an appoint.” Jensen said softly. 

“I think I will. I haven't been needing to go as much lately but this story line is getting to me.” 

"I'm here if you for you no matter what. How about we lay down.” 

“Sleep would be great.”

The two men changed into night clothes. They went into their bathroom and brushed their teeth. They walked back into their bedroom and laid down together. Jared laid his head on his husband's chest. Jensen wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him closely. 

“I love you Jack.” 

“I love you too. Everything will be fine, I promise.” Jensen said as he kissed his Jared's head. 

Jared felt Jensen's breathing even out so he knew that his husband was asleep. He knew that this story line was hard on but he knew that he could get through it with Jensen by his side. He placed a soft kiss Jensen's chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


End file.
